You're next
by Underthelivingmoon
Summary: Cameron and Thirteen are doing something naughty- and it is up to House and Cuddy to catch them
1. You're next

"You're next"

_Synopsis_: Cameron and Thirteen are doing something naughty and it is up to House and Cuddy to catch them.

_Author's note_: This is my first fan fiction ever, so please try to be gentle. Also, I know my dialogue spacing is weird, but I'm working on it. Sorry if it bothers you.

_Warning_: Rated M for a little bit of smut, language, and femslash (Cameron/ Thirteen... maybe a bit of Cuddy too). No spoilers, no respect for the House timeline- just aiming for a bit of reading enjoyment.

_Disclaimer_: I don't own House ~ but I wouldn't mind borrowing Cuddy.

...

"Cameron." A voice practically sang at her back. She rolled her eyes and barely swallowed a groan as the voice continued. "Don't you look fetching today. Those adorable pink scrubs do wonders for your ass."

"What do you want, House?" _Go away_. Cameron thought to herself._ Not today_. Last night she had Chase calling her until 3 a.m. whining because she wouldn't take him back. His previous attempts at roses and offers of the random public sex that she normally enjoyed hadn't worked. As a result he was now trying sad, drunken pleading.

_Don't get me wrong- the friendship and sex were great but he wanted more and I didn't. At least from him_. She enjoyed their maybe dating and definite fucking, but she didn't want the 2.3 children and white picket with the sad-eyed Australian doctor. The trouble is, she wanted someone else. _Another sad-eyed doctor.  
_

"Cameron. Hello, Earth to Cameron. Are you listening to me or are you too busy daydreaming about Cuddy's funbags?" House glanced over at Cuddy. She stood across the ER, apparently in deep discussion, with another young doctor. Cuddy's, um, funbags were elegantly displayed in a deep-cut burgundy blouse. Cameron turned her head, and feigning interest, actually tilted it to look at Cuddy's breasts more intently.

"Well, Cuddy's are nice but Dr. Hadley's are better." _Her ass too_. House actually gaped for a moment before crooked grin formed on his unshaven face.  
"Gotta go." House limped away leaving Cameron to guess what he had even wanted in the first place, but happy that her little diversion had sent him somewhere else to play.

_10 minutes later..._

In House's office sat a very bored diagnostics team. The three men sat doing crosswords and reading magazines, while Dr. Hadley responded to House's mail. The silence was broken by the soft thump of House's cane and his rather jubilant greeting.

"Hey, kids, got a puzzle for Daddy?"  
Taub and Foreman sighed, while Kutner was quick to explain. "We haven't had a case all week. We- " House cut him off, "Go steal one from Wilson." The team stood up as one and moved towards the door. "Not you, Thirteen. Go help Cameron in the ER."  
"Why do you want me to help Cameron?"  
"Because it makes Daddy happy to see his girls getting along."

Thirteen opened her mouth to question him again so House just waved his cane at her to shoo her along. She looked confused but turned and left to do his bidding, shaking her head as she closed the door. House waited a moment, making sure the coast was clear before grabbing his PSP and practically bouncing out of his office. Before he could make it to his favorite hiding spot, Cuddy stopped him. "Have you got a patient, House?"  
"Have you got a tighter blouse, Cuddles?" Two passing nurses giggled at the comment but Cuddy's glacial stare sent them scurrying.

"No patient? Go work in the ER- it's standing room only."  
"Okay."  
"Now, House. Wait," Cuddy interrupted herself. "You said okay? No arguement? What's going on, House?"  
"Nothing. My mistress awaits." House grinned and left limping heavily in his haste to reach his other hiding spot.

Cuddy stared after him, knowing whatever trouble he was about to start would come back to her.

...

Dr. Hadley entered the ER to find the area swarming with patients. She had little time to do more than glance around before grabbing a chart and a patient. She blew out a breath and went to work.

Three hours and half a dozen patients later, Allison Cameron was exhausted. After setting two broken bones, stitching up three faces, and treating one rather alarming case of a man sticking a certain body part in a jar of honey, she needed to sit. She went into one of the empty patient rooms and threw herself onto the bed. _The honey was still warm. The man was still hard. Why me?_ Her eyes closed as she began to drift off but a half-smile still graced her lips at the thought of honey man's pained but happy gasps at her attempts to remove the jar.

...

House sat in the one of the patient rooms, ignoring the patients in favor of his video game and his mistress Vicodin. He occasionally peered out of the room to check on Thirteen and Cameron but the ER was too busy for anything of interest to be happening. Eventually the crowd thinned out and House was able to leave the room without fear of being forced to treat anyone. He stalked toward the doors to leave the ER only to spy a tired-looking Cameron walking towards his now-vacant room with an equally tired-looking Thirteen gazing after her. House stopped and waited to see what, if anything would happen. Cameron entered the patient room and closed the door. House decided after watching Thirteen gaze a moment longer and then turn away to, of course, interfere.

"She's single, you know." Thirteen jumped then whipped her head around. "And she likes you."  
"Who's single? And who likes me?"  
"The cute little blond whose ass you were just looking at." House grinned when Thirteen began to sputter.  
"I was not looking."  
"Just admit it. You want to climb inside those little pink scrubs and do her."

Thirteen got red, got mad, and walked away. House yelled after her, "At least help her with her patient first!"  
House limped out of the ER, only glancing back to make sure that Thirteen went after Cameron.

...

Dr. Hadley did follow Cameron, but she assured herself it was only to see if Cameron really did need help with her patient. She knocked on the patient room door then opened it quietly. She was surprised to find herself in a darkened room with the sleeping form of Allison Cameron on the bed. The shaft of light hit the sleeping woman's face causing her to moan. Without thinking, Thirteen stepped forward and closed the door behind her to avoid disturbing the woman further.

She stepped toward the bed leaned over the bed, "Dr. Cameron" She whispered softly so as not to startle the dozing woman, but when Cameron failed to stir Dr. Hadley gently shook her shoulder.

"I dream of you." Cameron's sleep-roughened voice whispered. "Remy, why do you always leave when I touch you?"

Thirteen realized that Cameron was talking in her sleep and she suddenly felt wrong for intruding on someone's private thoughts. Even if the thoughts were about her.

"Dr. Cameron," she whispered again, only to pause when Cameron's hand touched her cheek.  
"How can someone so beautiful be so sad?" Cameron's eyes opened and gazed longingly into hers. "Why do you only love me in my dreams?"

Thirteen paused, letting Cameron's words wash over her.

"Because no one has ever loved me when they were awake."

Cameron's hand again reached forward and cupped around the back of Remy's neck. She pulled Thirteen down until their lips were barely apart, "I can try."

...

The door banged open and House barged into Cuddy's office. He closed the door and plopped onto the couch. Cuddy finished her phone call, "-and thank you for your help. Good day." She glared at House as she hung up the phone.  
"What do you want, House?"  
"You know," He winked suggestively. Cuddy wiggled and resisted the urge to blush. Instead she sat straighter and said firmly, "What do you really want?"

"Got a camera?"

Cuddy decided to play along. "I do. Why?"

"Trust me. You're gonna need it."

...

Cuddy reached into her desk for the camera and, against her better judgement, followed House out of her office.  
"Where are we going?"  
"ER"  
"Who did you assault?"  
"Cameron and- " House began.

Cuddy interrupted, "You assaulted Cameron?"

"No. Cameron and Thirteen-"  
"Cameron and Dr. Hadley assaulted someone?"  
"Only if they count each other."  
"What does that mean?" Cuddy huffed out a breath as they entered the ER. She looked around for either the two doctors or a problem but could find neither. As they neared one of the patient rooms, House reached out.

"Give me the camera."

...

Cameron pressed her lips onto Thirteen's. After a moment of stunned surprise, Thirteen responded softly. Her lips moved gently against the blond's, nudging Cameron to open her mouth so she could sweep her tongue inside.

"Allison."She whispered, her greedy fingers plunging through Cameron's hair.

"Remy." Thirteen smiled, almost pathetically grateful to hear her first name on the girl's lips. She quickly pressed her mouth to Cameron's neck, lightly sucking on her soft skin and feeling her pulse throb harder. She climbed astride Cameron's body and pressed herself close,suddenly desperate to feel her warmth. Cameron's arms wrapped around her and her nail's scored Remy's back.

Just as the two began to forget that they were still at work, the sudden opening of the door followed immediately by a bright flash reminded them.

"Well, well..." House drawled lazily as he lowered the camera. "Isn't this cozy."

Cameron and Thirteen leapt apart as if there was fire between them. House just began to laugh as Cuddy gaped at the two women as if she had never seen them before. She began to smile, but quickly masked her expression when House turned toward her.

"Ladies, my office. Now." Cuddy's face was serious, really serious. Cameron and Thirteen looked nervous as they began to trail after her. House's singsong voice followed them.

"Cameron and Thirteen sitting in a tree, f-u-c-"

All three women interrupted him simultaniously."Shut up, House"

"Hey, Cuddy. Your camera." He called.

She caught it and turned away.

"Don't forget that daddy needs copies."

...

The walk to Cuddy's office was deathly silent. Both women looked at each other terrified and Cuddy's face looked thunderous, causing anyone who approached Cuddy to back away quickly. The whispers started before Cuddy had even closed her door.

Luckily her secretary was gone for the day. The woman was a terrible gossip who would undoubtedly eavesdrop and spread the story to the entire hospital.  
Cuddy allowed her face to relax as she closed her door and her blinds to give them complete privacy. She also locked the door to hopefully keep House away. She motioned the frightened doctors to the couch and sat in the chair next to them. Realizing she still had the camera in her hand, Cuddy sat it on the table between them and nervously linked her fingers.

"Look, I have a meeting to go to so I'll make this brief."

"Are we fired?" Thirteen spoke for them.  
"No, Dr. Hadley. You are not. However if you two ladies want to have a sexual relationship, you need to keep it at home. Or" Cuddy smiled a bit," you need to hide from House better."

She got up and went to search her desk, quickly producing a key from her top drawer. She tossed it to Cameron, who caught it and looked at her curiously "There's a small office next to mine that I sometimes use."  
"Why?" This from Cameron.  
"Because sometimes I just need to hide...from House."

Both women nodded their understanding. "Thank you, Dr. Cuddy."  
Cuddy turned to leave. "Just remember ladies. Be discreet."  
She left, smiling, and relocked the door behind her.

Cameron and Thirteen sat on the couch just staring at the key.  
"Why is Cuddy being so nice about this?" Thirteen asked, eyebrows raised.  
"Maybe the rumors are true."  
"What rumors?"  
"That she's into women."

Dr. Hadley looked both surprised and pleased at that bit of news. She glanced at the camera and her smile widened. "Well, we could always thank her with a little gift."  
Cameron looked at the camera and began to laugh. She grabbed Remy and crushed her mouth to hers as she stripped away clothes.

"How long do Cuddy's meetings last?"

...

_Hours later..._

Dr. Lisa Cuddy entered her office and locked her doors. Her blinds were still closed and thankfully the lights were dim. She collapsed onto her couch and rubbed her forehead. She seriously considered just sleeping in her office rather that having to move again for the rest of the night. At least her meetings were done and most of her employees had gone home hours before, so the hospital was mostly quiet.

She kicked off her shoes and began to curl up when a flash of red caught her eyes. Cuddy looked at her desk and there sat her camera with a scrap of material that looked suspiciously like panties. She shot up on the couch, grabbed the items, and leaned back onto the couch.

She shook out the bit of red which definitely turned out to be women's thong panties and began to smile. She pressed the camera's on button even as she began to shake her head.

"They couldn't have." Cuddy began to accept the reality as the pictures appeared.

The first picture was obviously the one that House took, with the two women engaged in a passionate embrace and the tip of Remy's tongue sliding against Allison's upper lip. Cuddy felt herself begin to sweat as she clicked throught the pictures, some sweet and beautiful while others were hot and jaw dropping.

She also found out the wonderful way that her camera could take short videos too.

The first video show Thirteen setting the camera down to record them pressing herself against Cameron. They slowly ground their bodies together and kissed deeply as they gasped and moaned into each other's mouths. The second video was clearly designed to make you wet and get you off . Thirteen had Cameron pressed into the couch while she ravaged the blond's breasts. She sucked and licked the young doctor's nipples as her hand slid achingly slow down Cameron' body and inside her.

Cuddy felt her own hips jerk as Cameron arched beneath Thirteen's fingers. She watched Remy's head dip as she went to taste the other woman. Cameron's pants became moans as Thirteen contiued to use her tongue on her. _That wicked, talented tongu_e. Cuddy felt a bit of moisture pool between her legs as she watched two of her employees get each other off.

Unfortunately the camera cut off much too soon. Cuddy nearly sighed in frustration until she noticed that she had one more video to watch. She clicked on the video and gasped when she saw Cameron and Thirteen topless with Cameron holding the key she had given them earlier. They both smiled and Thirteen crooked her finger in a come-hither motion toward the camera.

"Lisa." Cuddy whimpered a little. "You're next."


	2. Lisa's turn

"Lisa's turn"

_Author's note_: Thanks to x. STaR -GiRL-1.x , VillageVoice, and Blackknight009 for the wonderful reviews! I was originally intending for "You're next" to be a one-shot but since I was asked so nicely to make more chapters, I will oblige.

_Warning_: Rated M for lots of smut, language, and femslash (Cuddy/Cameron/ Thirteen). No spoilers, no respect for the House timeline

_Synopsis_: Cuddy holds the panties and the photos, but what will she do with the evidence?

_Disclaimer_: I don't own House, but I still wouldn't mind borrowing Cuddy.

...

Dr. Lisa Cuddy, Dean of Medicine, fucked herself at work.

She held her camera in one hand and pleasured herself with the other. She kept looking at those lovely, dirty pictures as she pushed her skirt up, drew her panties down and touched her wet heat. Her head arched back, but she grit her teeth and forced her self upward so she could watch the videos.

_Those beautiful videos_. Cuddy's two wet dreams came to life with the press of a button. Watching Cameron suck on Dr. Hadley's tongue sent another spasm through Cuddy's body as she touched herself. So fucking wrong, yet so delightfully right. She slid her fingers against her clit endlessly, muscles tightening and body arcing with the intense feelings these two women and her own roaming hands created.

Gasping lightly, Cuddy smoothed one hand over her own sweat-dampened flesh as she switched to the second video. Seeing two of her employees give each other jaw-clenching orgasms forced Cuddy's own. She rubbed her clit roughly, biting her lip and dropping the camera as her orgasm washed over her. Her body jolted and warmth spread throughout her abdomen. She seemed to come forever, her inner muscles working repeatedly until Cuddy forced her own hand away. She lay limp for a moment before gathering herself. Her skirt came down but the panties stayed off.

She composed herself, gathered her camera and both pairs of panties before leaving her office. She checked to make sure no one had heard her little pleasure party before quickly leaving her office and the building.

Cuddy entered her car and looked at herself in the mirror. _Are you really going to do this?_ She answered her own question by leaving the parking garage and turning left, deciding to take a little detour before heading home.

...

Allison Cameron woke to find herself entangled in arms and legs. She turned her head and smiled at the sleeping brunette beside her. Her fingers brushed over the other girl's cheek and down her neck as Cameron thought about the previous days events.

She still couldn't believe that House and Cuddy caught them making out at work. She was even surprised that Thirteen and her had made out at all. She could believe even less that Thirteen was naked in her bed.

Her musings were interrupted by the unfortunate buzzing of her alarm clock. Cameron turn to switch off the button and jumped when she felt a feather-light kiss against her shoulder.

"Good morning,Allison."

"Good morning, Remy." Thirteen smiled and pulled the blond in for a kiss. Their lips meshed and Cameron forgot about work as she was pushed onto her back and Thirteen pushed into her.

...

Two hours later and one hour late for work, the newly coupled doctors rushed to leave Cameron's apartment. They blushed and giggled while trying to simultaneously open the door and kiss. Remy's hand grasped the outer knob and she paused as she clasped a handful of fabric.

"Allison?" Thirteen questioned as she lifted the garment."What the-" A grin began to form as she looked at the now-obvious black lace thongs "Are these yours?"

"No. I don't wear parties, remember?"

Thirteen's grin practically exploded when she looked closer at the tag. Written on the inside tag, in a very distinctive handwriting, were the words _Property of Lisa Cuddy_.

...

The Dean of Medicine made her rounds, composed as usual, ass looking splendid in a pencil thin grey skirt as usual, but House still knew something was up. She hadn't yelled at him yet today and she kept glancing at the clock. As time ticked by she began to chew her lip when she thought that no one was looking and she didn't even seem to notice that House purposely kept dropping things, so that she would bend down to pick them up and House could look down her blouse.

A moment later he got his answer when Cameron and Thirteen stumbled in . They both looked gloriously well-tumbled and a bit punch-drunk as they let go of each others' hands before entering the building. House looked to Cuddy for confirmation, watching her blue eyes glimmer and go wide at the sight of them before she dropped them back down to her chart when she noticed House smirking at her.

He watched Cameron head for the ER and Thirteen head towards Cuddy's office with a small slip of paper in her hand. He watched and waited, smirking again when he saw Cuddy's eyes follow the young doctor's path. He held his breath, waiting for Thirteen to re-emerge before half-yelling to Cuddy "Wow! She certainly puts the sexual into bisexual ,doesn't she?"

Cuddy's only response was to roll her eyes.

...

The day rolled by quickly, too quickly and too hectic for Lisa Cuddy to even sit down at her desk before she was pulled away again. It was finally night when she collapsed on her office sofa...again.

She remembered the note that Dr. Hadley had left for her and she rushed to search her desk for it. After what seemed like an endless search, she finally unearthed the scrap of blue paper.

_Was our thank you enough?_

_..._

They were a little drunk, but it helped to be when you were about to break into your boss's house. Cameron and Thirteen giggled as they checked under plants and finally the doormat, searching for a key to Cuddy's house.

"Aha!" Cameron exclaimed. "Found it."

She steadied her hand as she unlocked the door. Thirteen stage whispered as they entered the house and locked the door "What do we do now?"  
Cameron looked around as she began to strip off clothes.

"We wait."

...

Cuddy drove home slowly, disappointed. She had gone to both doctors' home nervously hoping, yet scared to see, if either Dr. Cameron or Dr. Hadley was home. Unfortunately their windows were dark and no one answered her knocks.

She arrived at her home and sighed, lonely and hungry for company. She parked in her driveway, then let herself into the house. She locked the door and when she turned her brows wrinkled in confusion.

There, lying in her front hallway were two pairs of lacy panties. Still confused, she moved forward seeing two sets of shoes in her living room and yet more clothes tossed up her stairs.

_Holy fuck. They broke into my house_. Cuddy felt a trickle of excitement as she climbed the stairs. She licked her lips nervously as she reached for the knob on her closed bedroom door. A sudden moan followed by a throaty laugh made her hesitate.

_Why am I nervous? They are in my fucking bedroom. They should be nervous._ Still Cuddy's stomach clenched as she opened the door, only to be greeted by the most erotic vision she had ever seen. There, on her bed, lay Allison Cameron, naked, with Remy Hadley between her thighs. The blond was moaning and arcing off the bed as the brunette feverishly went to town on her.

Cuddy was happy when neither woman noticed her as she went to lean against her dresser. She decided to just watch and wait for the beautiful home invaders to realise that she was there. She hoped that it wouldn't be long.

...

Dr. Allison Cameron's eyes were closed, her hands grasped Cuddy's silken sheets tightly and she bucked her hips against her girlfriend's mouth. Remy moaned against her as her fingers thrust deeply inside Cameron's quaking body. She felt Cameron's movements quicken, become more urgent as she neared orgasm. One last sweep of her tongue sent the blonde screaming and into oblivion.

While she waited patiently for the release of the death-grip on the back of her neck, Remy amused herself by gently blowing raspberries into Cameron's stomach. She wondered aloud, "Do you think Cuddy will be mad that we are in her bed?"

"I can guarantee you that she won't," replied the woman in question.

Cameron and Thirteen jumped as if Cuddy had broken into their house and not vice versa. Both women looked at her- they were in their boss's bed. They were naked. And they were a little drunk. _They had every right to be nervous._

Cuddy smiled and moved away from the dresser.

"What's all this?"

"We wanted to thank you again."

Cuddy smirked, lifting a brow, " The pictures and videos seemed enough."

Allison and Remy came forward as one.

"Are you sure?"

...

Cuddy lost her voice as two pair of hands pulled her forward and onto the bed. She was stripped and covered by two sets of lips before she could draw another breath "Lisa," Cameron purred in her ear "pictures don't lie". Confused, she opened her eyes in time to be blinded by a bright flash.

Her protests were smothered by Allison's tongue. She felt swept away by the two women's excitement. Remy busied herself by gently nipping down Cuddy's body, down her thighs and back up between. She settled herself between the dean's legs and went to work. Her fingers were magic and her tongue was phenomenal. Cuddy's thoughts and her stress melted away under the young doctor ministrations.

She almost forgot about Cameron until the woman began to kiss her. Her lips were soft and warm, her kiss tender and persuasive. Lisa opened her mouth and caressed her tongue against Allison's. Their mouths meshed and their kiss became aggressive as Cuddy fought to slow her impending orgasm. Cameron's hands molded themselves to the dark-haired dean's breasts and pinched lightly against her nipples. She dipped her head briefly to taste the silken mounds, using her tongue to paint a trail of moisture along Cuddy's skin. All the while Thirteen rocked her body into Cuddy, forcing her fingers deeper and her mouth harder against older woman, who whimpered beautifully.

The whimper is what undid them. Cameron again claimed Cuddy's lips and the kiss became savage. Teeth bit at already swollen lips and tongues clashed in a frienzied dance. Another finger plunged into Cuddy's drenched warmth and stroked her g-spot furiously.

The fact that she was their boss and they still had to work together was long forgotten.

Gasps became moans and moans became harsh pants. Cuddy felt on the edge of fainting as she neared completion. Her companions sensed this and took advantage. Cameron dropped down to Cuddy's neck and issued a devilish, sucking bite that was sure to leave a definite mark while Remy used a third finger in her over sensitized body.

"Come on, boss lady. Come for us."

She groaned loudly as she came, body shaking uncontrollably, delighting in her ecstacy. She was blind and deaf to everything but her own pleasure until she heard Cameron's soft laughter in her ear.

Cuddy opened her eyes lazily to see the two doctors grinning down at her. She felt a little embarrassed by her response to these incredible women. _They fucked in my house. Without_ _my being here. They aren't embarrassed. Why should I be?_

She lifted one eyebrow.

"Who's next?"


	3. Wear it tonight

"Wear it tonight."

_Synopsis_: Cuddy's fantasy came true, but did she get more than she bargained for? Can once be enough?

_Author's note_: Why don't I have someone to do this stuff to? *makes sad face *wink

_Warning_: Rated M for smut, language, and femslash (Cuddy/Cameron/Thirteen). No spoilers, no respect for the House timeline

_Disclaimer_: I don't own House, but I would like to claim Cuddy ;) Or Thirteen. Smart, hot women -who wouldn't want that?!

..................................................

"Do you really have a Catholic school girl uniform?" Cuddy's mouth fell open at Dr. Hadley's question.

"Remy", hissed Cameron.

"Well, House said-"

"House said what exactly?" Cuddy's voice practically purred from between Cameron's knees. She paused from her northbound travel as she considered the other doctor's expression.

Remy felt herself blushing as she mentally slapped herself for even talking. She should just shut up and enjoy rest of the night. It's not as if she would be getting another opportunity to fuck her boss's boss. She smiled inwardly. _At least I can fuck Cameron every day now if I want to_. She sighed happily at the thought of not having to bar hop any longer to find her latest conquest.

Thirteen was startled from her musings by a push that sent her flat on her back and a pair of mischievious blue eyes gazing at her questioningly.

"You were saying, DOCTOR Hadley?" Cuddy ephasised her title as if Remy's position depended on her answer.

"Nothing. Er, well, that is- he said something about you wearing a school girl uniform and dancing-" Thirteen paused as Cuddy's eyes narrowed dangerously before she burst out laughing. The young doctors looked confused as Cuddy wiped her eyes.

"I would never dance for House." _Well maybe for 6 months of complaint-free clinic duty_.

Cameron and Thirteen noticed that she didn't deny the outfit though.

"What about-" Cameron began, only to be interrupted by Cuddy's voice muffled against Thirteen's bare stomach.

"Less talking, more touching."

.........................

There was no more talking, no more questions, but it was not silent. Erratics breathing and hot flesh meeting filled the void. Even words spoken were barely recognized as speech. _God, fuck, please, more_- all ended on a moan or a pant of breath.

Cuddy's fingers danced over Remy's thighs while she pondered Cameron kneeling above Thirteen's mouth. She wasn't sure whether to watch or play with the young women before her. The sudden arching of Thirteen's hips decided for her. She leaned down and slide two fingers into the brunette's waiting warmth. Her tongue began a lighthearted tease against Remy's clit, all the while sliding her unoccupied hand to Cameron. She dipped her fingers into the blonde without warning and became to work both women simultaneously.

Her reward was both women shuddering and moaning her name. She smiled as Cameron began to grind against her hand and Thirteen's face. Fearing that Cameron would smother the girl, Cuddy tried to pull her up only to have Remy clutch the other girl's thighs and pull her closer. Cuddy's fingers thrust again searching and finding both women's favorite spot. Cameron began to shake fiercely but her cries were muffled when she bit her own arm to prevent from screaming.

"Let go, Allison. Come on, baby." Cuddy chanted the endearment without thinking. Cameron released her arm and flung back her head, allowing her hair to spill down her back as her orgasm claimed her. It was a masterpiece of sound and movement to witness. Cuddy's own body shuddered watching Allison's quake and mindless whispers spill from her lips.

Cameron finally went limp and she released herself from their hold. She lay down, with eyes slitted, to watch their finish. Cuddy renewed her efforts, focusing single-mindedly on Remy's pleasure, She wanted the girl screaming, drowning, beyond all thought and reason.

Her hands and mouth were everywhere. Wherever Cuddy's lips touched, sharp little nips followed. Her fingers again found Remy but this time opened her. Cuddy's tongue dipped inside her, thrusting deeply and moving strongly. Thirteen began jerking and Cuddy moved up- this time to close her lips over her clit. She sucked the soft flesh into her mouth and rubbed her tongue lovingly over the surface.

Thirteen tightened her legs around Cuddy's back and her body started to convulse. Little whimpers of need escaped her and a gasp choked her when her release finally came. She cupped her hand around Cuddy's neck , forcing her boss's amazingly blue eyes to meet her own while pleasure claimed her.

"Lisa," Remy whispered, her hand reaching out to pull the older woman upward. Cuddy looked momentarily uncertain, even though they were in her bedroom, in her house, naked in her bed. Allison solved her brief indecision by tucking Cuddy in between them and covering their bodies.

"Do you want us to stay?"

Cuddy just tucked herself closer to Allison and pulled Remy against her. She sighed contentedly into Cameron's hair and felt a sigh into her own.

....................

Dr. Lisa Cuddy awoke alone. She blinked tiredly and looked around confused by the bed's emptiness. _Did I dream last night?_ It wouldn't have been the first time she thought to herself as her feet hit the floor. She stumbled into the mirror and her eyes opened wide. Along her neck and chest, even on her breasts, were multiple little bruises. _Fuck_. These were definitely not bruises.

Thrilled by the fact that last night wasn't a dream, yet saddened that the night was over and the women were gone, Cuddy readied herself for work. She failed to notice her missing shoes and the box from her closet gone.

.......................

House tapped his cane thoughtfully from the second floor balcony of the hospital entrance. He and Wilson watched and waited.

"House, what are we-"

"Just wait."

Wilson sighed impatiently and followed House's eyes. Cameron and Thirteen had just appeared outside the doors and were still gripping hands. Cameron shifted her rather bulky package to caress Thirteen's face and briefly kiss her lips.

"No way." Wilson whispered entranced. "Cameron and Thirteen?"

"Way. Keep waiting."

The women entered the building with Thirteen going to the elevator and Cameron heading to Cuddy's office.

"Hey Wilson," House spoke loud enough to turn almost every head in the lobby "do you think that Cameron tastes like tears?"

"You're such an ass."

....................

Cuddy entered her office, closing her door and sitting down with a sigh. She felt safe enough to allow a dreamy expression to caress her face while she thought about the recent change in her love life. _Well not love. But something_. She defended.

A clearing of someone's throat brought her to her senses._ House_.

"Can you stop breaking into my office?"

"Sure, as soon as you stop keeping things that interest me in here." He leered at her breasts, somehow managing to look both dignified and like a pervert at the same time.

"What do you want, House?"

"You have a hickey."

"Go away."

"You're wearing a scarf."

"It's fashionable."

"You have a hickey."

"Get out."

"What's in the box?"

Cuddy looked over confused. House's cane pointed to a large wrapped package sitting on her table. The fact that House hadn't opened it or stolen it was an amazement in and of itself.

House repeated, "What's in the box?"

Cuddy stood up and started pushing House to the door. "It's your old porno collection," she said closing the door in his face. She locked it, only to hear House yell "Liar! That box isn't nearly big enough."

Cuddy sat down on her couch and slowly unwrapped the box. Nothing was written on it to indicate who it was from. She was nervous. She never got presents.

The box finally opened and the gift was revealed.

Her own high school uniform. Catholic high school uniform. Very obviously altered.

It was very short, looked very tight and came with her very own fuck-me pumps.

There was no card. Only a short note.

_Wear it tonight_.


	4. Partypants

"Partypants"

_Author's note_: No one has said anything about Cuddy being Jewish but going to a Catholic High school but I'm sure someone will. I went to a Catholic high school and I am a pagan, so I figured she could go to a Catholic high school too. Hopefully this chapter isn't too weird. I was interrupted probably 20 times while writing this- which makes it very hard to get back into the flow. I hope that you enjoy it anyways.

_Synopsis_: Cameron and Thirteen want something, but will Cuddy give it up?

_Warning_: Rated M for smut, language, and femslash (Cuddy/Cameron/Thirteen). No spoilers, no respect for the House timeline

_Disclaimer_: I don't own House, but I enjoy borrowing his ladies

.........................................

_I can't do this._

Dr. Lisa Cuddy peered owlishly into the box. _Do they expect me to actually wear this? Do they expect me to dance too?_ She chewed on the tip of her index finger, chipping her manicure in the process. Her thoughts were a turbulent ocean of nervousness and excitement.

_What if they laugh? What if they hate it? Oh god- what if House finds out?_ She would have to quit her job as Dean of Medicine. House would never let her live it down. He would either mock her endlessly or ask for a performance repeatedly. Then she would have to kill him.

She sighed deeply, then strenghtened her spine. This was only for Remy and Allison. They obviously wanted her- wanted this. They wouldn't laugh. Beside she was still their boss and she had the power to punish them. And her punishments could be very creative.

....................

" So team.... new case. Forty-two year old female presents with heart palpitations, flushed skin, bruising of the neck, mood swings along with a wandering eye" House glanced at Thirteen as he said this, but her head remained down, apparently absorbed in skin of her hands. Then he saw it -the slight twitch of her cheek muscle. _He had her_.

"None of these symptoms can be explained by one-" Foreman started, only for House to butt in.

"They can if she's sexually aroused."

"Our patient is sexually aroused? Did she tell you-" Only to be interrupted by House again.

"Thirteen knows." Every head whipped toward her. "So does Cameron." Their heads whipped back.

"House, don't."

"Why would Cameron and Dr. Hadley know that our patient is horny?" Taub was clearly confused, but Kutner began to grin. "I bet I know."

He looked to House for confirmation, received a nod and smiled at Thirteen knowingly.

"Wow, so you and Dr. Cameron are f-"

A voice questioned behind them,"Dr. Hadley and D. Cameron are doing what?"

The group's heads spun again to reveal Dr. Cuddy in the doorway. She perched one hand on her hip and arched a brow as she waited for a response. The team was silent. They didn't want to involve Cuddy. They didn't know that the "patient" was Cuddy.

No one, not even House, would directly accuse her of sleeping with not one, but two of her employees. Especially not at the same time. House would, of course, use the indirect approach.

"We were in the middle of a differential, of which Cameron and Thirteen appear to have intimate knowledge ."

Cuddy glanced at Thirteen. Her eyes remain downcast but her cheeks were bright pink.

"What patient is that, House?"

Even House floundered at that.

"I thought so." She directed the team." ER or clinic. Pick one." They stood and shuffled out, but as Thirteen moved by her, eyes still lowered, Cuddy grasped her arm.

"Stay."

She continued to hold the young woman as she addressed House. "House, I really don't believe that Dr. Cameron and Dr. Hadley's relationship with any patient is diagnostically relevant. What we" she smiled as Dr. Hadley's head shot up along with House's eyebrows " do outside this hospital is private and none of your business. Now if anyone wants to challenge that, he or she is welcome to ten extra hours of clinic duty per week...permanently."

Without waiting for a response, she let her hand trail down Thirteen's arm as she walked away.

"See you later, Remy."

................

Nothing was said about it. House said nothing. Of course, she got the looks, a little knowing smile now and then, but he still said nothing. Thirteen's relief was palpable as she gathered her coat to leave. Cameron's smiling entrance into the locker room only added to her ease.

"I've heard rumors that a certain Dean of Medicine is protecting two young doctors from humiliation at the hands of a certain misogynistic diagnostician."

"She threatened him with permanent clinic duty."

Cameron winced, "Ooh, that one hurts."

Cameron grabbed her jacket, "Ready for tonight?"

"You have no idea."

.......................

_I really can't do this._

Cuddy glanced down at herself - the tranlucent white top that ended just under her breasts, the barely-there plaid skirt, and the massive amount of bared flesh in between. Her breasts strained against the altered fabric and her ass, covered in frilly white panties, showed beneath the skirt. She found the white knee-highs a bit too girlish but she kept them on anyways. The shoes made her feel beyond sexy. The little strap around the ankle made her fell secure and not like the slightest misstep would make her trip. The chunky heels added inches to her height and made her feel beautiful and powerful. The perfect combination.

Cuddy thought briefly about putting her hair up but she didn't want to look like an actual school girl. She was, after all, still a woman and wanted to be treated like one. She was startled from her thoughts by the ringing of her doorbell. Not sure if it was Cameron or Remy, she threw on a robe and belted it tight before responding to the door.

"What do you want, House?" She said upon opening the door. House's eyes took her in, robe and all. His expression didn't change, even when he noticed her shoes.

"So, where are Cameron and Thirteen?"

"Presumably at home."

"So they're not upstairs, waiting eagerly for their performance reviews?"

"No. Leave." She tried to close the door but House's cane was in the way.

"Well, you ladies probably don't need a choreographer, but how about a photographer?"

"We already have one." Cuddy slammed the door..

She stood behind the door listening to House hobble off, start his bike, and leave. Glancing at the clock, she slipped off the robe and breathed out gratefully.

_Ten minutes_.

...................

Almost precisely ten minutes later, the doorbell rang again. Hoping that this time it was Allison and Remy, she practically bolted toward the door. Just in case it was House again she covered most of herself with a long coat, again belting it before she opened the door.

Two visions stood on her steps, glowing softly under her porch light. She smiled easily. Cuddy wasn't used to gorgeous women vying for her attention plus these two seemed happy to share.

"Why are you wearing that coat?" Cameron questioned as they stepped inside.

"House already stopped by. When the doorbell rang again I put this on just in case it was him coming back." She started to undo the coat, but Thirteen's hands against her own stopped her.

"Are you wearing your gift?"

Cuddy blushed furiously, "Yes."

"Let's go."

Cuddy's mouth dropped and her protests began, "I'm not- I can't wear this in public."

Dr. Hadley held a hand up.

"Yes, you will."

Even as Cuddy's head began to shake her refusal, Cameron held up a photo.

"You're going or a copy of this gets sent to House's email... and Wilson's."

The picture was the one Cameron had taken of Cuddy being serviced by Dr. Hadley.

"He already knows what's going on. All he needs is this little piece of evidence." Cameron waved the picture a little as she spoke. Cuddy knew that she had to cave. House could be threatened or bribed but Wilson...he was a very nice man but also a huge gossiper.

She gave in.

....................

Cuddy couldn't believe she was in public like this. Granted she was still covered by the long coat, but she knew that she could only hide under it for so long. Cameron drove them, without noticing the motorcycle tailing. Dr. Hadley sat in the backseat with her, occasionally rubbing her hand over Cuddy's thigh through the coat. She leaned over to whisper, warm breath against Cuddy's ear forcing her to shiver.

"I can hardly wait to see you without your cover."

Cuddy blushed, grateful of the dark that hid her flushing cheeks. The car parked, and the women stepped out with Cuddy still unaware of their destination. She didn't have long to wonder however. She turned around.

_The Phoenix_.

_They expect me to go dancing like this?._ Her hand reached blindly for Remy's only to find a flask pressed into it. "Drink up. You're going to need it." Cuddy gulped - the liquor burning a path down her parched throat. She waited for the warmth to spread into her stomach and the fuzziness to enter her head. She steadied herself.

"I'm ready."

.....................

The club was packed and loud. They practically raced another group to claim the single empty booth in the place... far in the corner. They had barely sat down when a waitress appeared.

"Three Coronas and three Lemondrops." Cameron ordered for them.

"Take off the coat."

Cuddy waited for the waitress to disappear back into the crowd, before hissing rather desperately "I can't. I'm not ready."

The normally submissive Cameron placed the picure on the table and raised an eyebrow.

"You're ready."

Cuddy's fingers fumbled at the coat's belt. She finally undid it, then began to wrestle with the buttons. She paused as the waitress came back with their drinks. Her shot didn't even touch the table before it was consumed.

"Another."

The waitress left again, leaving Cuddy to finish removing the coat. She felt embarrased by both womens' eyes on her as the coat parted and she finally removed her barrier. She appreciated the doctors' gasps of wonder, but when the second shot arrived it was still consumed as quickly as the first.

"You actually fucking wore it." This from Cameron." I can't believe she wore it."

Cuddy began to smile and released her long-held breath. They were not going to make fun of her. They didn't start laughing, In fact, both doctors looked stunned and excited. Cameron's eyes turned dark with desire and Remy had leaned forward, trying without much success to see what the table hid. Her stomach dropped again when the two women stood up and Allison reached out a hand.

"Let's dance."

Cuddy stood uncertainly. She allowed herself to be lead by Cameron and followed by Thirteen. She got a few appreciative looks as she passed by but most people were too wrapped up in their own companions to notice her. She also failed to notice the incredulous bright blue eyes that followed her. She felt Dr. Hadley's hand reach around her waist and she was pulled backwards.

"You know what's going to happen when we get out of here, right?"

The way Remy's fingers gripped her gave Cuddy a pretty good idea but still she shook her head mutely.

"Oh, the things that I am going to do to you, Lisa." She breathed into Cuddy's hair. "You are going to walk funny for days. If you can still walk at all."

Dark pleasure pooled in Cuddy's stomach. She imagined all the experiences that her companions could give her. All the feelings that they had already given her magnified by 10. Her blood began to pulse and her air stopped, but her body still began to move as her pounding music hit her ears.

Cameron stopped in the middle of the dance floor and began to bounce, Cuddy came right up behind her and pulled her close. Allison's arm came up to cup behind Cuddy's head as she ground her ass suggestively into the older woman. Thirteen moved to block the other dancer's views as she danced closer to the gyrating pair. She slid her hands up Cuddy's thighs toward her front, where her hands began to tease and torment.

Remy burshed her fingers over Cuddy's panties, teasing her through the soft cotton delighting in her boss's shudder. She moved the fabric aside to touch silken lips and slick skin. Her body continued to sway while she rubbed at Cuddy's opening and dipped her fingers inside.

Thirteen was thrilled. _I am actually fingerfucking my boss on a crowded dance floor_. She delighted in the knowledge that Cuddy would give that kind of power over to her,but she also knew that she was going to use it to her advantage. She pulled her fingers out of the woman and, despite her disappointed groan, clutched at the woman's hips.

"If you want to come you're going to have to earn it." She smiled, fully confident. "Dance for us."

"Here?" She practically squeaked.

"No. This was just a test. Now the real fun begins."

.......................

Dr. Lisa Cuddy put her coat back on, confused. _Why had they even bothered to come out at all if they were just going right back to her home_. Remy said that this was just a test. _A test_ _how?_ Were they just trying to get her to come out of her shell? Maybe they just wanted to see if she would do it. Maybe it was as simple as wanting to see their boss dressed like a stripper.

Either way, both women looked terribly satisfied with the results. They both kept their arms clutched around her as they went to the car. Cameron drove again but this time Remy sat up front while they whispered and giggled. Cuddy was left to wonder what was so amusing.

She was soon to find out.

They entered her house, swaying slightly and grinning foolishly. Her coat was whisked away and she was left to stand there in the dark, in that skimpy outfit with two sets of eager eyes gazing at her from their place on the sofa. A sudden click sent a song with a low thumping beat pouring from her stereo. She stood uncertainly and played with her fingers while she decided how to proceed.

Cameron decided for her.

"Dance."


	5. Dance for me, darlin'

"Dance for us, darlin' "

_Author's note_: Sorry for the delay. I am working on my first novel and even though my deadline isn't until February -time has a way of sneaking by you. Yay for trashy erotica!

_Synopsis:_ She has the clothes and the music, but can Cuddy deliver the goods?

_Warning_: Rated M for smut, language, and femslash (Cameron/Thirteen/Cuddy)No spoilers, no respect for the House timeline. Now with...angst!

_Disclaimer_: I don't own House, but if I did, differentials would a whole lot more interesting.

...............................................................

_Time to play_. If she was going to do this she might as well go all the way. Her lovers had twice seduced her and she was ready to return the favor.

_Are they just my lovers or are we girlfriends?_

Cuddy put the thought aside and began to dance. She turned her back, not yet ready to look into the womens' eyes, and rotated her hips suggestively. The she added a little bounce to it. When she started to relax into the music, she slowly stroked herself starting at her thighs moving upwards to her breasts and back again.

She turned and, enjoying her women's gaping astonishment, smiled as she raised her arms above her head while she rocked her body seductively. Happy that her bellydancing lesson's were finally paying off, she moved closer to Cameron until she brushed the young doctor's knees. Cuddy pushed her back against the sofa and turned back around to press her ass into Cameron's lap. She leaned back and, cupping her hand around Cameron's neck, breathed hotly into her ear.

"Allison."

Cuddy felt the shudder and delighted in the hands that dug into her thighs. She had never felt more sexy...and more in control as she ground more freely into the blonde's body. Suddenly a second pair of hands found their way onto her skin.

"Uh, uh, uh" she admonished, "it's not your turn yet." She glimpsed the brunette's crestfallen expression and relented. Cuddy slid down off Camerons' body and onto the floor. She knelt between Thirteen's knees and pushed herself upward. Cuddy covered Remy's body with her own and went into a dance that would have been considered sex had they been naked.

She continued to basically dry-hump the young woman until she felt claws score her back. Cuddy gave up all pretense of a dance and ripped the clothes from Thirteen's body. Hands tried to remove her clothing too but she pushed them away. She was in control now.

"Take off your clothes."

Cuddy spoke to Cameron without looking. She knew she would be obeyed.

She stood up and walked around to the back of the sofa, failing to notice the shadow quickly moving away from her window. Cuddy leaned over the back to run her fingers over Remy's breasts. She looked up to see Cameron naked and waiting. She nodded her head toward Thirteen and Cameron followed.

Allison knelt between her legs and slowly ran her palms upward, her lips trailing behind. Cuddy continued to play with Thirteen's breasts while reaching for her lips. A gasp into her mouth told Cuddy that Cameron has doing something naughty. Cuddy climbed back over the sofa and used the doctor as a support to reach her lips better. She tangled with Remy's tongue while Cameron worshipped her body.

Cuddy played with Thirteen's nipples, the way a person normally plays with hair, while they kissed. She listen to the sound of Cameron's soft tongue licking at Remy and struggled not to push her to the side and dive deep into this gorgeous woman's warmth. She wrapped her arms around Thirteen's body when she felt the tremors begin. Their kiss turned urgent, feverish, as fullfillment gripped her lover.

Her mouth was swollen and bruised. Her body was tingling and cried out for release. She ignored her own demands as she released her now-sated companion with a brush against skin and soft kiss. Cuddy turned to Cameron and lifted the blonde back up to her place on the sofa. Her mouth touched Allison's taut stomach and she began to tease anew.

This time it was her turn to stay on her knees. She slid her body lower and nipped delicately at Cameron's inner thighs. She crept upwards, letting her fingertips tickle Allison's hips until she became too impatient and gripped the girl hard. Cuddy ran her tongue over Cameron's slick opening, reveling in her taste and wetness. She lightly sucked the woman's clit into her mouth and plunged her fingers inside her. She sensed, rather than saw, Thirteen's movement above her. She opened her eyes to see Remy copying Cuddy's previous position. But instead of commanding her lips, she was delighting in Cameron's breasts.

Breasts cupped into her hands, Remy rubbed her cheek against Allison as if memorizing the feel of her skin. She leaned towards Cameron's ear and either unaware, or uncaring, that Cuddy could hear her, she whispered.

"I love you."

Both Cuddy's and Cameron's eyes flew to her, though neither woman noticed Cuddy's reaction. Allison lifted a hand to caress Thirteen's face.

"Remy." she started, only to be stopped by the woman herself.

"You don't have to say anything that you're not ready too. I just wanted you to know." She kissed Cameron again.

Cuddy watched the two women kiss desperately and felt torn- should she jump in on this conversation or should she just continue what she started? She called herself a fool as she lowered her head again to finish what she started. She ignored the tumultuous feelings inside herself slipped another finger inside Cameron. She rocked herself powerfully into the young doctor until Allison's legs locked tight against her hand and head as she came. Cuddy continued to wiggle her fingers inside Cameron until her body relaxed and Cuddy was released.

Cuddy stood, still fully dressed, and stared at both women. Confidence gone, but still feeling needy, she held out her hands to both women.

"Stay."

She breathed a sigh when she was grasped instantly and she pulled both women to their feet. The stereo was turned off and she led both women towards her bedroom. She stayed standing while both women climbed over the bed and under the covers. She removed her shoes and stockings, and feeling slightly ridiculous, dropped the rest of her outfit at her feet. She made a move as if to grab bedclothes but was waylaid by Allison's voice.

"Come to bed."

Cuddy just looked at them, feeling out of place in Remy's unusual declaration of love. Even though Cameron hadn't reciprocated yet, Cuddy knew it was there.

She was horrified to feel tears coming on and she struggled to pull them back. One decided to betray her and slip down her cheek. Of course Cameron noticed and, if possible, her face softened more.

She reached up and pulled the naked Dean into bed. Both Remy and Allison smoothed hands over Cuddy's face and soft curls, trying to both comfort her and stop her tears.

"Lisa," Remy's tone broke Cuddy's already shattered emotions and a sob escaped her. "Just because I love her doesn't mean I can't love you."

...................................................

Wow, I apologize for the sudden angst. I never planned my story out. I usually just start typing and let the story take me where it wants to go. I hope you guys still like it after this. Don't worry these things usually work themselves out eventually :)


	6. Not alone

"Not alone"

Synopsis: Cameron and Thirteen are together, but will they keep Cuddy?

Warning: Rated M for smut, language, and femslash (Cameron/Cuddy/Thirteen) No spoilers, no respect for the House timeline

Disclaimer: I don't own House, I just like playing with Cuddles

.....................

Cuddy awoke alone- again. _Why do they keep doing that?_ She glanced at the clock and swore. She was late- really late. She shot out of bed and toward the shower. She then dressed in record time and hurried to have her required cup of coffee before she left. There on the coffee pot was a slip of paper. She pulled it off to read even as she brewed the coffee.

_I love you~ Cameron_

She gaped at the words and reached blindly for the sugar. Her fingers encountered another slip of paper.

_ I love you ~ Remy_

Cuddy gulped her coffee standing up while clutching both notes in one hand. She wondered what had compelled the women to write those words. She felt very touched and she knew that a goofy smile graced her lips. She finished her coffee and headed out the door. _Can I really love two women? Can this really work?_ Cuddy couldn't immediately answer either question, but she was determined to find out.

......

"Why do we keep doing meeting here?" Wilson questioned irritably.

House jerked his chin forward. "That's why."

They watched aS Dr. Lisa Cuddy, Dean of Medicine, practically ran toward the hospital's entrance. She stopped just before the door to smooth her hair and straighten her jacket. She then strode into the lobby and toward her office as if nothing had occured.

Wilson glanced at his watch. "Cuddy's late. She's never late."

"I know." House smirked, delighted. "But we will have to forgive her. She had a very busy night last night. Dancing at bars, stripping for girlfriends- you know, the usual."

"Dancing at bars and strip-" Wilson parroted, confused. He broke off to stare at House. "No way. Wait- how do you know?"

"I followed her." House reached into his jacket. "And I have pictures."

.......

House was like a kid in a candy store. He spent the day amazing Wilson by emailing him picture after graphic picture of Cuddy late-night adventures. He said nothing to either Thirteen or Cameron but he did leer at each of them several times and wink knowingly. They both seemed confused by House's behavior but let it slide. Until he actually finished his own charting and handed it to Thirteen to give to Cuddy.

"Okay, House, what's going on?"

"I don't know what you could possibly mean...Remy."

Thirteen looked sharply at House but could detect nothing in his expression. She snatched the files out of his hand and stormed out of his office.

Thirteen knocked softly on Cuddy's office door. She entered after Cuddy's command to come in.

"Dr. Hadley" Cuddy began professionally, until Thirteen closed the door. " Remy, what can I do for you?"

Thirteen stepped forward and handed the files to Cuddy. "House told me to give these to you."

"There is no way that House actually did his paperwork with no motivation." Cuddy spoke while beginning to flip through the folder. She paused as a new page was revealed to her. She swore visciously. "House. I'll fucking kill him."

"What is it?"

Cuddy turned the page so that Thirteen could see. There, in all it's glossy glory, was a photograph of Cameron, Lisa, and herself pressed against each other of the dance floor. The picture could have been deemed relatively innocent- until you looked where Thirteen's hands were. Inside Cuddy's panties.

"I'll kill him."

"No, we'll kill him."

......

They agreed to wait and show Cameron the pictures before they acted. Cameron was equally as pissed and their dinner discussion mainly evolved on how to get revenge on House. Cameron had a plan on how to deal with House that was both risky and possibly humiliating to all parties. They were in agreement that it seemed to be the only way.

......

Later that night, after more intense lovemaking, the three women lay curled against each other. Cuddy decided to confront her fears. She took a deep breath before blurting out, "So what are we doing here?"

"We are enjoying our afterglow." Remy answered, being a smartass as usual.

Cuddy huffed with impatience, making Thirteen laugh and Cameron press a hand to Cuddy's chest to sooth her.

"We know what you mean. What do you want this to be?"

"More than sex."

"It is already more than that. We wouldn't have written you those little notes if this was just sex."

"Can this really work?"

"It has so far."

..........................................................................

Sorry for the short chapter but if I had kept going it would have become a really long chapter. So I split it into two. Thanks for reading!


	7. More than you know

"More than you know"

_Author's note_: Yes I know this story is extremely far-fetched, but if we wanted reality none of us would write fan fictions. Don't worry- the story is gonna get weirder.

_Synopsis_: Cameron has a plan to get House off everyone's back, but will he end up on his?

_Warning_ : Rated M for smut, language, and femslash (Cuddy, Cameron, and Thirteen) No spoilers, no respect for the House timeline

_Disclaimer_: I don't own House, I just like to make his ladies get it on

....................................................

"This is a bad idea."

Thirteen shut House's desk drawer and opened his cabinet. She shoved another paper into one of his files and slammed the door. "Why? House gets what he wants and we get the satisfaction of him not being able to taunt us about it. He has never been interested in the boring and obvious. So if we make our relationship obvious, he have no choice but to be bored with it."

Cameron smiled as as shut down House's computer. "You've certainly got his number quick enough."

"He has never been the subtle type."

Thirteen shifted closer to Cameron and climbed astride her lap. She cupped Cameron's face and engaged her in a gentle kiss. Cameron paused for a breath, "Well, let's not be subtle then."

They both heard the click of House's cane but pretended not to. The women purposely let their mouths collide, repeatedly seeking new angles and depths to immerse themselves in. Finally, after several long minutes of heaven, a throat cleared behind Thirteen. They pretended to jump apart and looked anywhere but at him.

"Seems that chair is getting alot more action than me," House smirked as he lowered himself into the opposite chair."Oh, don't get up on my account. I'll just sit here and watch."

Cameron blushed and Thirteen glared as they stomped from his office. As soon as their backs were to him, they both began to smile.

........

"Boo!"

Wilson jumped and nearly dropped the tray in his hands. "Don't do that!"

House only smiled as he reached over to grab an apple from the lunch line. He also added a sandwich and french fries, which he generously added to Wilson's tab. Wilson just sighed, paid, and followed the limping quickly found a table and began to devour their food.

Between bites Wilson asked," What's up?"

House said nothing as he slid a file in Wilson's direction. Thinking House needed a consult, he flipped open the folder only to gaze uncomprehendingly at the pictures before him.

"Where did you get these?!"

"In my desk, in old patient folders, taped to my PSP, even a small one in my Vicodin." House grinned suggestively, "That one stays in Daddy's wallet now."

"Why would they- Which one do you think did it?" Wilson peered closer at one particularly provocative photograph of Thirteen riding Cameron's face. At least, he assumed it was Cameron. That distinctive blond hair was the main part of the woman's face that he could see. "Uh, even I want copies."

"What are friends for? They're already in your email as we speak." House grinned wider "Want to see what they put as my screen saver?"

Wilson began to sweat a little, "God, yes."

..........

"House you can't keep this."

"The hell I can't."

"What if someone else sees this?"

"So what."

The guys both tilted their head to view House's computer screen more intently. Wilson's mind couldn't escape the vision before him. Obvious the camera had to have been on a timer, he couldn't imagine Cuddy had let a photographer in for this.

There, in a fascinating display of strength and flexibility, was Cuddy plastered against her living room wall. Well, actually Cuddy was plastered against Cameron against her living room wall. She stood on one leg, with the other wrapped backwards around Cameron's legs. Cameron had her mouth to the Dean's neck and her hand inside Cuddy's opened blouse. Kneeling in front of her was Thirteen. Her hands held up the older woman's skirt with her face pressed against Cuddy's center. You could not actually see what Thirteen was doing, but her position made it glaringly obvious.

Wilson knew he was hard, so he stayed bent forward toward House's computer. "I can't believe Cuddy allowed this."

House made a hmm sound. "I wonder if she did."

..........

House barged into Cuddy's office without knocking. Cuddy didn't even look up from her paperwork. "What do you want, House?"

"Do you know what your girlfriends are up to?"

cuddy glanced up, "They are not-"

"Don't bother denying it. I have proof." House flipped open his wallet to show her the picture inside.

"In your wallet?" Cuddy leaned forward to look at what he was holding. She knew that Allison and Remy had been hiding pictures for House to find in his office, but she didn't imagine that House would put one in his wallet._ I should have figured though_. Of course the picture had to be one of the most graphic that the women had taken. It featured Cuddy on her knees in front of both doctors with her hands dipped inside of each woman. At least Cuddy still had panties on, but both Cameron and Thirteen were naked and kissing.

Cuddy decided to add some rage to her voice before she slowly spoke, "Where did you get this?"

"From inside my Vicodin bottle- like a little present." House smirked.

Cuddy stood up and stalked out of her office without speaking. House watched her depart without seeing the smile that graced her lips as she passed him.

_This is fun._

.......................................................................

Sorry that this chapter was so short. I've been working alot and haven't had as much time to write as I would like :(


	8. State the obvious

"State the obvious"

_Synopsis_: Can House ever really get bored with girl-on-girl-on-girl action?

_Warning_: Rated M for smut, language, and femslash (Cameron, Cuddy, and Thirteen- sort of) No spoilers, no respect for the House timeline

_Disclaimer_: I don't own House, but I put his ladies on my Christmas list

.................................................................................

Cuddy left her office and let herself into the little office next door. Cameron and Thirteen sat on the couch and waited for her to speak.

"He thinks that he is winning. I just stormed out of my office, apparently furious, to find the two of you." She smiled even as Cameron and Thirteen laughed quietly.

"On to phase two?"

"Oh yeah."

......................

House sat on his couch, having a few fingers of Jameson's, and feeling victorious. Watching Thirteen's forlorn face and Cameron's worried expression were nice but Cuddy's blind rage had pleased him enormously. Usually Cuddy was a pretty tough nut to crack but her newfound lesbian circumstance had softened her. House smiled a bit at the wounded look that House had caught Cuddy giving Thirteen's back when she thought no one was looking.

He looked down at his coffee table and the spread of photos before him. His groin tightened and he quickly glanced toward his windows as if expecting his boss and her girlfriends to be peering back at him. He briefly thought about whether he should do what he was about to do. _Of course I am gonna do this_. He reached for his belt and undid it. His fingers unbuttoned his pants and began to slide down his zipper but paused at the buzz of his doorbell.

_Shit._

House grabbed the pictures and quickly stuffed them under his sofa. He grabbed his cane and limped towards the door even as it buzzed again. He remembered his unzipped pants as he open the door but his visitors made him forget again.

Two brunettes and a blond stood there with inquisitive expressions.

"Dr. Gregory House?"

He nodded mutely and the blond handed him an envelope. He opened the envelope and read in Cuddy's flowery handwriting.

_Merry Christmas. Look, but don't touch. Enjoy it, House. This is as close as you are ever going to get_.

House was thrown, but when the women pushed him inside- he was only a little confused. He was pulled toward his sofa and pushed onto the cushions. Even as he settled himself, House wondered at Cuddy's actions. _Did she honestly think that sending him hookers would get him to stop teasing her and her underlings?_ House scoffed at the idea even as the blonde next to him poked him in the ribs.

"Pay attention."

House refocused himself and tried to follow the scene unfolding before him. His television was off now and the brunettes stood in front of it, kissing. He popped two Vicodin and let the blonde cuddle against his side. His lips parted to ask when she was going to join in but her hand stroking his good thigh stopped him. He guessed that Cuddy's rule of no touching only applied to him.

He watched the darker haired brunette nibble her way down the other girl's neck. Her hair was pushed aside and her skin was bitten and sucked between eager lips. Hands slid down and grasped clothes, revealing bras then breasts. Each woman took her turn on the other's breasts. The women pressed against each other and continued to devour. Hands and teeth and tongues traveled in every direction and vacationed in every location. House delighted in the women's obvious devotion to the job they were hired for.

He was distracted again by the little blond's hand easing into the front of his pants. He grit his teeth as the feel of her small hand expertly stroking him and wished for her mouth next. House looked back towards the brunettes, who were now completely naked and moaning. One woman forced the other to the floor then climbed atop her. She continued to kiss and lick her way down the other girl's body as she dipped her fingers into her. She lowered her mouth down to the prone girl's center and slipped her tongue inside. She rocked her face between the older woman's thighs and pressed another finger deep within her.

House leaned forward to see his paid company better but turned a bit so that the blond could continue stroking him. He noticed that one of the brunettes had a 13 tattooed across her the small of her back. He smiled at the strange coincidence. However, he was more interested in her tight ass than in reading her tramp stamp. The moans and groans that filled his apartment, along with the blond's quickening wrist, spurred on his impending orgasm.

He began to thrust into her hand, still staring at the fucking hookers on his floor. He felt himself spurt through the girl's fingers while the bottom brunette gasped out her orgasm and collapsed. The blond was polite enough to let him finish in her hand before she released him to join the women of the floor. She stripped off her blouse and crawled off the couch. Her movements forced House's eyes to follow her and to notice that she also had a tattoo across her back.

House leaned forward to read it.

_Cameron_

House leaned back to ponder at Cuddy's ingenuity.

_She really is evil._


End file.
